


Ed In The Middle

by ErinPenwrite



Series: Three Stages of Alchemy [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Elricest, F/M, Fellatio, M/M, Multi, PWP, Pleasurable nerve play, Polyamory, Rimming, Sharing come via kiss, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal lube used for anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is without his leg for a day. Al and Winry take advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a few months on down the line from the first story in this series. No first time fumbles or awkwardness. That's it. Can be read without reading the first installment.

Ed sat in his boxers and a loose sleeveless shirt on the couch in the main room of the house. His leg was off, taken halfway apart when it was discovered several components were out of stock. Granny had set out that morning to fetch them, knowing it would take her all day. This left Ed without even the ability to put on his old leg to walk around. He glared at the wall.

No alchemy, no leg, nothing to do. He wanted to scream.

He heard Al padding down the stairs and watched him as he went by. Al back stepped and looked in the room to see miserable Ed on the couch. He laughed.

"Brother, it's just for today."

"I've already read these books in here," Ed pointed viciously to the shelves, "three times each when I was going through recovery. They haven't got any new ones!"

Al hummed at him from his place across the room.

"None that we put on display, anyway," Winry called on her way down the stairs. She made her way to the couch and fell fluidly into the cushions. She smiled slyly. "I have several books hidden in my collection."

"Oh," Ed grinned. "What titles might those include? Perhaps, ahem, 'The Scarlet Sparks.'"

Winry's flirty smile fell as her cheeks began to redden.

"Or how about 'Hurried Desire.'"

Al crossed the room to stand in front of them. "Oh, I remember that one." He leered over her. "And then there was that particular gem..."

"Oh, yeah, 'The Concerto of the Burning Promise.'"

"What the hell, guys?! I hid those really well," Winry wouldn't look at either of them.

"Well, I was living in your room while prepping for the promised day," Ed said. "I mean, you found me in there when you were half naked."

"I was not half naked!" Winry countered, pointing at him. "I was just taking off my shirt when I saw you."

Ed grinned wolfishly. "You might as well have walked in without a stitch with how repressed I was at the time." He brushed her thigh with his fingertips. "Not gonna lie, Win, that scene got me through some cold nights."

Winry had the good graces to blush prettily and look away.

"I thought Ling would've taken care of that for you, brother." Al's voice was smooth and deep in his chest, pulling a chill from Ed's spine.

Ed turned his grin to his little brother. "Oh, that brat tried-"

"And succeeded with how well you can take me," Al interrupted.

Ed felt his face growing warm and forced it away. "Think what you like."

"I like to think," Al dropped to his knees before them, placing either hand on their laps and rubbing just so, "that you," he reached higher on Winry's thigh than Ed had gone, nudging against her core under her skirt, watching her gasp, "liked to imagine from reading those filthy novels what it is like to take a man inside you in every possible way a woman can. And that you," he brushed his hand over the thin material of Ed's boxers to pull at the arousal growing there, "learned everything you know about this..." he gripped down on Ed's dick, "and how to be taken from that prince and Greed... and now me."

Ed breath caught. He bucked his hips, sending him more to the side thanks to his missing limb. He bumped lightly against Winry.

He watched as Al and Winry met eyes, as though something was being discussed. Normally he liked being able to do that, not having to say words but still get across meaning. This time put him deliciously on edge as they turned their gazes his way.

Al yanked down his boxers, bringing a hand back to his dick to stroke it. He shuddered under the sudden direct contact, his eyes closed, head leaned back.

"What was that thing that you'd mentioned before, Winry?"

Huh?

"Oh, yeah, that thing my teacher told me about automail ports."

What?

"Let's see if that holds any merit."

Al kissed at the skin next to Ed's port mountings. Ed had to force his leg not to whack his little brother in the face. His skin was so sensitive that even a brush of lips nearly sent him into convulsions. Al snickered and pressed the leg down with one firm hand. Ed watched him drag his tongue over the seam of flesh and metal. He forgot how to breath, sealing his vision to help block out the urge to just take what he wanted.

There was a twinge inside the automail port. His eyes fluttered open to see Winry's fingers dipping into it, twisting until-

"Oh, fuck!" Ed cried, followed by a drawn out moan. He could hear Al say something, but his ears were muffled and ringing.

His dick was encompassed by wet warmth, and his eyes snapped open to see Al bent over him, head bobbing. Winry's fingers were still working magic on his raw nerves.

"N..no wait. I won't last."

Winry kissed him, tongue automatically passed his lips, trailing the roof of his mouth so that it almost tickled.

Al sucked on the head, tightening a hand around his balls and the base of his dick at once. There was a quick pressure added to the pucker just below combined with a jolt from his port and he was done for, exploding into Al's mouth, which couldn't accept it all. The rest shot onto his younger brother's chin and throat.

Winry released him, sitting up to lap up the mess made on Alphonse. Ed's mouth went dry. He watched the two, Al's hand back up her skirt to make her gasp and moan, her tongue covered in come, licking it up like some kind of delicacy. The show was put on for him, and he couldn't have ripped his eyes away if he'd wanted.

Al caught her lips with his own, tilting his head to make them seal together perfectly. There was a trail of come leaking from the corner of their mouths and Ed wanted to shove himself in there, both of them on him at once. He knew what Al was doing. Taking all the come he'd collected and pouring it into Winry's mouth. Ed leaned forward, licking up that last trail of his own come that his lovers had lost.

The three separated to catch their breath.

"Upstairs."

Al picked Ed off the couch, flinging him over one shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm not some kinda tiny invalid, I can get up stairs myself!"

"While that'd be hilarious to see you hopping up them, I don't want to wait," Al shamelessly groped his backside.

He pushed himself off Al's back, tempted to flail until he was let go.

Winry palmed his cheek and kissed him.

"We all know you aren't small in any sense of the word, but don't tell me you don't like submitting, Ed," she said.

He blinked, taken off guard, and felt himself getting hard despite himself. Al chuckled, taking the steps two at a time. He dropped Ed on Winry's bed, taking off the flimsy shirt, too.

Ed felt a bit of apprehension, staring up at Al and Winry, who still wore everything they had put on that morning. He grinned in defense. "So what exactly are you two planning?"

"Teasing you until you can't stand it and screwing your brains out," Al said straight faced.

Any higher brain function in Ed lost its supply of blood.

Winry slowly undressed herself, though there wasn't much there. She'd forgone wearing anything underneath. No wonder Al's earlier touches were so effective.

"Damn, I should've gone for it earlier," Ed murmured.

Winry crawled up to him on top of the bed. "Well," she blushed, "nothing stopping you now."

He pulled her on top of him, licked his fingers, and dove them between her legs. She was drenched and tight. He thrust in once and felt her groan vibrate in her chest. She kept up on her knees, her hands to either side of his head on the mattress. Her breasts hung over him, and he toyed with one, tweaking at the nipple just out of range for his mouth. He thrust in her again, slowly pulling from her, feeling her hips move to do the work. If they were going to tease him, he'd return the favor.

"Winry," Al said close to her ear, "stay right where you are." He smirked down at Ed.

She gave Ed a chaste kiss and a coy smile. Ed felt his thighs pressed together, dragged toward the end of the bed. He was looking straight up at his fingers buried in her womanhood.

"Well, Ed?" Al cued. There was a rusting of clothes. Ed glanced over to see Al shedding his shirt and pants.

Winry was about to say something,  but Ed choose just that moment to prod her clit with his tongue. She let out a wordless cry, grinding down. Ed used his fingers to ravage her, thrusting in and out again and again. His tongue and lips made that bundle of nerves dance. A swell of pride puffed his chest. She was about to come all over him.

Al tugged Ed's other hand to his lips, soaking his fingers. Ed moaned into the clit he was worshiping. His brother leaned down to him, "Do it," pressing Ed's wet fingers to Winry's ass.

Ed was so hard it hurt. He pushed into Winry's ass gently, hearing her cry out. The mattress dipped, her upper half giving out. He could just see what it all looked like to Al, Winry collapsed onto the bed, totally open in every hole she had, rubbing her nipples against the sheets, trying to keep herself from crushing the cause of all the pleasure beneath her. He drove in with the one finger in her ass till he was knuckle deep. The thrusts into her pussy were quick, his suckling at her clit unending. He pushed that finger back into her ass slowly, with purpose.

The bed dipped again.

"Winry, please, take me in your mouth," Al asked. He has to be kneeling in front of her, Ed thought. "Oh, keep moaning around me, yes."

Ed nearly came from the image in his mind.

"Make me soaking wet, Win, 'cause you know what I'm going to do next, don't you? .....Mmmmm, yeah, I want to fuck brother while you ride on top of him."

Ed felt himself clench down at those words. A desperate, strangled cry escaped him. Winry became a vice on his hands, ridged as a board, wave after wave of convulsions baring down as she came long and hard.

Al must have moved back to the edge of the bed. He yanked on Ed's legs again, pulling them up and apart, wrapping them around his waist, and drawing their hips together. He collected their dicks in one hand, gave them a pump. Ed hissed in pleasure.

Winry flipped over, giving Ed back his hands. He could feel her eyes baring down on him, his chest rising and falling with each pant of air. She reached over and pinched at one of his nipples. He arched into it, not knowing just how sensitive they were.

Al squeezed and pumped again, drawing out moans from both of them.

Winry began kissing Ed at his ear. Nips to the fleshy cartilage, delving her tongue in just enough to drive him wild, rutting against his brother's dick, in his brother's hand. He couldn't hold back his cries. Then, she continued downward, loving on his neck, leaving a mark here and there. She drew a nipple in her mouth and Ed was seeing spots in his vision.

Another pump. Ed gritted his teeth.

Winry dipped her tongue in his belly button before beelining straight down, taking both heads in her mouth at once.

Ed couldn't scream, the sound trapped in his throat. His fist covered his eyes, his other hand weaving into Winry's hair. Al squeezed down again, a bark of surprise morphing into a deep groan. Ed felt Al's hand join his on Winry's head, pressing gently while they bucked into her warm wet mouth. She hummed, slipping down on them, taking in more of them, but could only go so far thanks to Al's hand. She came back up and took them in again. And again. And again. Ed was going to wreck her. She wouldn't be able to walk straight for days.

Ed pulled her off and to his mouth. He mashed their lips together, overpowering her, tasting himself and his brother on her tongue.

She nearly shrieked and jumped up to look at Al.

"No, keep going, I just need some of this to prep him," Al rubbed some of her slick juices over his fingers.

Ed grinned wickedly. "I can keep that coming for you."

Al pressed a finger to Ed's ass. "By all means." He pumped their dicks twice again. Ed ground into that finger, feeling it go passed that tight ring, each joint swelling it until it was up to the knuckle. He reveled in it.

"Winry," he breathed, "I want you over me like before, but face the other way."

"O-okay." She was trembling like a leaf, her knees on either side of his head.

Ed laved his tongue over her clit, drawing it back to taste the inside of her cunt.

He heard her and his brother kiss and moan. Then, Winry drew his legs from around Al's waist, hugging them to her shoulders. Al gave one more pump before letting him go. Winry took Ed in her mouth, sliding down so he touched the back of her throat.

Something warm and wet replaced the finger in his ass.

"Whoa! Wai... Al, dammit."

Al's tongue bore down on that tight pucker, circling it. Winry moaned around him.

"Aaaaaah-Al! Wait a se.... oh, fuck."

Al stopped all contact. "You better be doing something for Winry, brother. I can torture you all day if you don't."

I'll bet you can, Ed thought, squirming. He nipped at Winry's labia, running his tongue across the flesh that made it passed his teeth. Winry's moan made Al go back to licking his ass, so he devoured her. She was swollen and dripping. And she was returning the favor, her head bobbing up and down, sucking on the head of his penis, lapping up every drop off pre.

Al's tongue dipped inside him.

He pushed against it, taking all he could get. "Mmmmm," he moaned into Winry, "Al, please. Winry...."

Al pressed a finger in with his tongue, bullseye aim for Ed's prostate.

"Aaaaaa! Dammit, fuck me, please!"

Winry lifted herself from him, gently dropping Ed's legs onto Al's shoulders, arranging herself to face him over his swollen dick. She lowered herself down in one motion, taking him to the hilt. He gripped her hips, moving her back up and letting her drop back. It made her groan in approval, but it wasn't enough for him.

Al stood up, robbing him of that pleasure, placing hands over his own. "I need to borrow you, Winry, for just a second." He lifted her up, Ed falling out of her. He drove himself into her, thrusting over and over. Then he pulled out and set her on top of Ed again.

"I wasn't joking just now. Winry, take everything you want." He looked down at Ed. "I'm going to fuck you, brother, until I come in your ass."

Al was sopping wet, pressing his manhood against Ed's ass, pushing in passed the head, tiny motions back and forth, going deeper with each inward push. Winry came down on Ed's dick just as slowly. Ed was being driven mad.

And they settled in him and on him, giving a moment to revel in it, the three of them closer than they'd been before. Al kissed on Winry's neck, his hands gripping on Ed's hips under Winry's legs.

Then they moved.

Ed was lost to the sensation of it all, not knowing which way to go. Arch into that sweet, drenched, tight cavern of pleasure or grind onto a rod of flesh made steel? They took away that choice, alternating between them. Winry would rise and Alphonse would drive it home. Al would pull back and Winry would squeeze down. The constant push and pull, the sight of them taking him as they pleased, the grip on his hips, and the knees pressing against his waist, it all made his vision go blank. He heard himself calling out meaningless streams of encouragement and pleas, their names becoming those of deities. He could hear the sound of their actions, filthy and slick and moaning.

Winry reached out for his hand, pressing it to her mons, pleading, leaning down to kiss him desperately. His fingers rubbed on her cluster of nerves, and she lifted her hand to his open port, pressing fingertips in, doing to him just what he was doing to her.

It was too much. He yelled as he came. Al pulled Ed flush against him, filling him, lifting his hips which pushed him into Winry. She shuddered over him, leaning back onto Al's chest. Al thrust in three times more, riding out the orgasm, emptying himself, and rest his forehead on Winry's shoulder.

Ed lay back, both filled and buried, completely sated.

Winry was the first to shift, raising herself up and over, collapsing next to him bonelessly. Al heaved a sigh, pulled out and flopped down face first to the other side, his legs dangling off the bed.

"Next time," Ed said, drunk on his own biochemistry, "one of you two will be in the middle."

Al gave a weak thumbs up. Winry grunted affirmation. Ed rolled onto his side, collecting Winry in his arms before scooting back against his little brother, who shimmied up and over to spoon him from behind.

Comfortable, they napped until Den's barking alerted them of Pinako coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.... that happened. Didn't think I'd be going down this road in my writings. Do what you all do. But know this: for every kudo I get, I'mma eat a cookie. I'm probably going to eat cookies anyway, but at least this way their deaths will have meaning. Think of the cookies, guys.
> 
> BTW, the book titles at the beginning are made the hell up. Thank you random internet romance novel title generator site.
> 
> Oh, yeah, Disclaimer... I don't own anything I post to this site.


End file.
